panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Thalia
Thalia is a character in the Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, where she serves as a secondary antagonist, before becoming the main villain of the games. She was a career tribute from District 1, serving as a support fighter in the alliance, shortly before becoming it's leader. She was a manipulative, conniving tribute with a dangerous aroma around her. She participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where she died on the 12th day to Hamaji Nanashi. ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games'' Early Life Career Training Like most boys and girls of her age, Thalia trained in a career academy, to become one of the strongest tributes in a Hunger Games. During a training session one day, a Capitol tourist noticed Thalia, and soon offered her a job to do modelling for the Capitol magazines. Life of Fame Thalia soon became famous from her good looks, becoming well known throughout the country. This molded her into an extremely self conscious person, striving to look her best for every occasion. Volunteering for the Games Thalia's agent pushed her to join the games, to further put her name out for more fame and riches. Thalia agreed to the plan, where she soon set out her own notions of eliminating the competition. Hunger Games Training Center Thalia joined the careers alongside her district partner Aquarius, the two becoming supporting members of the group. She was calm and collected, being a normal career tribute to her allies. During training, she achieved a score of 9, getting high odds of winning at 7-1. Interview Thalia is an instant hit with the audience, her alluring looks distracting even Caesar Flickerman himself. After nailing the interview, many would be surprised if she didn't receive sponsorship of some kind. Cornucopia Bloodbath Thalia was a strong contributor in the bloodbath, helping her allies fight the tributes trying to take supplies from the cornucopia. She keeps several attacking tributes pinned behind crates, holding the cornucopia by herself for some time before her allies show up. She shoots the 10 female, wounding her, before Aquarius and Sarah alert Thalia they were leaving the island. During the escape, she shoots the 11 female in the head, killing her. Thalia survives the bloodbath, the noble sacrifice of Tobias allowing the other careers to escape. Plan for Revenge Thalia proposes the idea for who should lead the career alliance (since previous leader Tobias died in the bloodbath). She nominates herself as a canidate, and ends up being elected. There, she begins to plan for a revenge plot against the Capitol's Bane. They are later informed by the 11 male that the best fighters of the Capitol's Bane had went on a diving trip and not returned. Seeing the opprotunity right, the careers leave the island, going to eliminate the Capitol's Bane. Alliance versus Alliance The attack proves to be a success, with the careers killing the 10 female and capturing the rest of the enemy alliance. However, Hamaji, Naida, and Lucia's unexpected return throws a wrench in the plan, where the 4 male is shot by a musket and Thalia has her eye put out by a dart. In a panic at hearing gunfire, the careers flee into the night, the 4 male being killed during the retreat towards the lesser island. The Counterattack Thalia struggles physicall and mentally with her eye wound, seeing it as ruining her beautiful image. She doesn't get much time to recover, as the Capitol's Bane takes the fight to the careers the the fouth day, this time on the offense. Thalia secretly plans with Aquarius to escape on boat, using Sarah and Jacqueline as distractions. The plan works, Thalia destroying the Bane's transport, allowing the careers to strand the Capitol Bane's alliance on the lesser island while escaping back to the big island. Bait Thalia and company arrive at the big island, to find their informant successfully incapicitating Lucia. Thalia denies the 11 boy entry to the careers, telling him to leave in ten minutes or be killed. After the boy leaves, the careers devise a plan to draw out the Capitol's Bane, using Lucia as bait. Attack of JaKhel While waiting for the Capitol's Bane, Thalia begins to contemplate on how she would do off with her remaining allies. The other careers inform her that they had fought JaKhel, though failed to recapture Lucia who had escaped. Days of Rest The careers rest on the sixth day, preparing a gameplan for the next few days. On the seventh day, the careers learn that two more Capitol's Bane members had been killed. They visit the former lesser island, the island now a slab of volcanic rock. Attempted Betrayel She tells Aquarius she was going to break the alliance and kill Jacqueline and Sarah while their backs were turned, only being stopped by last second intervention by Aquarius. Thalia later chastises Aquarius for his actions, wanting the other two dead. Hunting down the Giant Knowing the Capitol's Bane were out of the way, Thalia prepares a plan to eliminate the final two loners on the big island, JaKhel and the District 9 Female. Thalia helps her fellow careers in hunting down JaKhel. She is unable to locate JaKhel until it's too late, where she finds out JaKhel had killed Jacqueline, who Sarah killed in revenge. Down to three careers, Thalia knows the games are coming to their close, and ponders about the future. Final Showdown With the death of the 9 female, Thalia leaves with the other two careers to seek and destroy the other three tributes remaining. They manage to sneak by Hamaji and Naida, capturing Cora at the top of the Shoals to give the Capitol's Bane one last chance to go willingly. When Hamaji gives a speech about how she could escape the arena, Thalia considers taking the proposal, nearly doing so. However, Thalia calls Hamaji a liar, proceeding to execute Cora. The two alliances then rush each other, to fight one last time. Confronting Hamaji Thalia takes on remains on top of the tallest spire of the Shoals, where she catches Hamaji climbing up towards her. She kicks him in the face, causing him to slam against the sharp rocks below. Thalia then goes down to the downed Hamaji, ranting about how Hamaji's alliance had taken her eye and beauty, and how she would take something Hamaji loved, stabbing her dagger into the boy's chest. Thalia turns her back, thinking the tribute to be done for, but is in turn slammed into the rocks, being cut and stabbed many times by an enraged Hamaji. Death Although she manages to survive Hamaji's initial onslaught, Thalia is severely wounded from it, and barely clinging to life when Sarah finds her. She begs for Sarah to hand her the instant relief she had stored in her bag. However, while searching through it, Sarah finds a notebook containing Thalia's plans to eliminate the careers from the training center. Although Thalia tries to say the notebook was false, Sarah ignores her former ally's pleas, and instead uses the instant relief on herself. Without proper healing, Thalia succumbs to her wounds, dying as a disgraced traitor to the audience. Legacy After her death, it is unknown what happened to Thalia's modelling agent, though it's implied that due to her actions in the games, that Thalia's name was ruined in the capitol eye. Personality Thalia is a slick, manipulative tribute who doesn't care to hurt others to get what she wants. She works the careers like a marionette, using them to her own gain, caring little for their safety. She grows worse as the games continue, and soon attempts to kill her allies off. After losing her eye, Thalia gets extremely aggressive, and begins to hunt down tributes tirelessly. She kills Cora without much hesitation or regret, displaying how remorseless Thalia truely was. Thalia is shown to be extremely self conscious, stating to Hamaji that her eye wound had ruined her beauty. In her final moments, Thalia is shown to have been planning the careers death since the beginning, marking her as a disgraceful tribute. Appearance In Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, Thalia is depicted as a gorgeous, alluring girl. She's copper skinned, standing 5' 5" tall, and weighing 120 pounds. She has narrow shoulders and thin arms, a lean torso with some muscle tone, round hips, and toned legs. Her blonde hair is long and straight, hanging down to her chest. She has a pretty face with a round chin, and her wide, cute eyes are blue. Her nose is small and she has full lips. She usually wears nice clothes. Her particularly noticeable features are her great looks and sexy physique. Abilities *'Intelligence': Thalia's smarts allowed her to lead the careers somewhat successfully, managing to eliminate JaKhel and recapture the large island. *'Expert Archer': Thalia was an expert with a bow and arrow, managing to kill and wound many tributes from long range with the weapon. She used the bow for many uses, from eliminating tributes, to destroying watercraft. *'Enhanced Agility': Thalia is one of the, if not, fastest tributes in the games. She was able to maneuver terrain quickly, and used her agility to get her to places before anyone else. She displays said speed by being the first to arrive at the cornucopia, beating the other 23 tributes there. Equipment *'Bow and Arrow': Thalia was armed with a bow, a rare ranged weapon capable of striking tributes from many feet away. She used the weapon to kill the 11 female, shooting the tribute in the head. *'Sword': Thalia briefly used a sword to execute Cora, slashing the girl's throat to anger Hamaji and Naida into attacking her allies. *'Dagger': Thalia used a dagger to stab Hamaji in the chest, the wound later proving to be fatal. Affiliations Allies *The Careers **Aquarius † **Tobias † **Jacqueline Houston † **District 4 Male † **Sarah Copperfield † Enemies *Capitol's Bane - **Lucia † **Cora † - Victim **Denshi Mikisa † **District 7 Male † **Hamaji Nanashi † - Victim **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † **District 10 Female † **District 11 Male † - Enemy turned Informant **Naida Bank *JaKhel † Killed Victims This list shows the victims Thalia has killed: *District 11 Female *Cora *Hamaji Nanashi Relationships Aquarius During the games, Thalia was shown to be closest to her district partner Aquarius. The two got along well and complimented one another's skill sets, becoming a stronger duo in the career alliance. However, their relationship became strained when Thalia wanted to betray the alliance, while Aquarius wanted to remain loyal to his other friends. Because of this, Thalia later planned on murdering Aquarius in his sleep, showing she didn't really care much for him. Jacqueline Houston Thalia always butted heads with Jacqueline, the other girl believing she deserved to be the alliance leader. Although Thalia hated Jacqueline, she respected the girl's fighting spirit, and used it many times to gain her an advantage. She obviously cared less for Jacqueline, not hesitating to betray her at a moment's notice, and caring little for Jacqueline's demise. Appearances Trivia *Thalia placed 3rd out of 24 in the games, lasting the longest of any District 1 tribute to this point.